Tell me now you know
by My one true love
Summary: Prompt from bellarkepromptfills on Tumblr by anon: "Fuck you Bellamy!" "Yeah, I wish you would." Or how Bellamy's mouth worked faster than his head.


_**So this was a prompt over on bellarkepromptfills over on tumblr. This is my first prompt fill (for bellarkepromptfills on tumblr) as well as my first posted fic for the 100. I took some time away from pretty much everything fandom related and from writing. I'm super excited to be writing for this wonderful fandom, because everyone in it has been amazing so far. I'd like to thank my beta loveyoubeyondhope over on tumblr, because she helped me out. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**_

 _ **Prompt by Anon: "Fuck you Bellamy." "Yeah, I wish you would."**_

* * *

Per usual Clarke has no idea how the fight started. One minute they were discussing how they might be able to start building more permanent homes now that things were calm for the moment and the next they were screaming at each other. It wasn't an unusual thing for the two to disagree or even to argue, but lately there had been so much tension between the two that they always seemed to end up screaming at one another.

Their friends had learned that once things started heating up it was time for them to leave. The first time it had happened Monty had tried to play peacemaker between the two and they had ended up screaming at him instead. They'd both felt terrible afterwards and every time it happened, they promised that they would do better. And yet, here they were again.

"I don't have to like your ideas, Princess. It's not a requirement that I agree with you all the time."

Clarke laughed. "You never seem to agree with me anymore. It's like you decide your opinion solely based on the fact that it's the opposite of mine."

"That's bullshit." Bellamy shook his head. "You're the one that always seems to want to fight. What's wrong? Now that there's no war, no people to kill, you're bored?"

Clarke roze, not believing her ears. She shook her head, most of the anger draining from her and leaving behind a deep pit of hurt. She fought back the tears as she slammed her palm against Bellamy's chest and pushed him back. "Fuck you, Bellamy!" She turned and started to head towards the door, just now noticing that their friends had once again left them.

"Yeah, I wish you would." His tone was yearning and the words were soft, so soft that she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

She came to a sudden halt, feeling like she couldn't breath, before turning to face Bellamy. "What did you just say?"

Clarke watched as Bellamy's face flushed and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

She stalked back across the room and stopped right in front of him. "Bellamy, what did you say?" she spoke quietly, her eyes searching his. She was still having a hard time catching her breath as she laid her hands onto his chest, softly this time.

"I...I…" Bellamy's hands came up to grasp her wrists while he continued to struggle with his words. "Fuck it."

And then his lips were on hers as he yanked her against his body. Clarke let out a moan, her hands sliding up and around his neck. There was nothing tentative about this kiss, this was a kiss filled with pent up aggression and tension. They had been dancing around one another for too long.

Bellamy's hands tangled into her hair as his tongue caressed hers, eliciting a moan from both of them. The kiss was heated, a promise of more to come.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me." An embarrassed voice from the doorway caused them to break the kiss, but they didn't move as their eyes locked.

Both of them were breathing hard and neither appeared to want to let go of the other. They didn't speak.

"I really am sorry, but the Chancellors have a meeting in here." It was a guard speaking, one that Bellamy nor Clarke cared to even try to recall his name at the moment. "They're on their way now."

"Well, that could be awkward, couldn't it Princess?" Bellamy smirked before sliding his hands from her hair and grabbing her hand. Without another word he proceeded to pull her from the room and across camp until they reached his tent. He shoved aside the material before pulling her inside.

His lips were on hers again before the material had fluttered back to the ground. They didn't stay there for long before heading downwards towards her neck, nipping and kissing her jawline before heading downwards towards her beautiful neck.

He wasn't gentle and she didn't want him to be. Her hands slid under his shirt, nails digging into his back. "Bellamy….." It was a half whisper, half moan, and full of longing.

Bellamy nuzzled her ear, biting down slightly on her tender lobe. "I really like the way you say my name, Princess. Should we see how many times I can get you to say it? Or how loud I can make you scream it?"

His words turned Clarke on almost as much as his hands and his mouth were. She was drenched. Rather than answer him she slid her hand down his body until she could cup him through his pants.

Now it was his turn to moan. "Fuck, Clarke." He ground against her hand as his lips crashed back to hers. His hands fumbled with the bottom of her shirt as he pushed her towards the bed.

They broke apart long enough to pull both of their shirts off and for Bellamy to push Clarke back against the bed. He took a moment to take in the sight of her, flushed and breathless, laid out on his bed before sliding on top of her. His hand went behind her back, making quick work of the bra that she wore as he rained kisses down on her cleavage.

The moment that her breasts were free he slid her bra down her arms and tossed it to the side. His tongue flicked out and across her nipple as he rolled the other between his fingers. Her moan brought a smirk to his face as he took the nipple into his mouth, sucking a little harder than necessary and was rewarded with his name falling from her lips again. He then switched his attention to her other nipple, doing the same.

There was no denying that Clarke had great boobs, because he would love to spend hours showing them the attention that they deserved, but there were too many other things that he wanted to do to her so he moved on quickly. She whined when he started down her body, running hot kisses along her torso. He paused when he reached the top of her pants, taking a moment to glance up at her.

Clarke's face was flushed and breathing hard, but the look of desire in her eyes made him growl. He literally growled and he had no idea where it had come from. And it turned Clarke on more than she thought it could, causing her to beg. "Please, Bell…please."

He quickly pulled her pants down her legs and tossed them to the side. He once again took a short moment for himself to look at her in just her panties. Damn, she was gorgeous.

His hands slid under the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs, taking his time, making sure that his hands touched every inch of skin.

Clarke's eyes were on him the whole time, the naked desire in her eyes. She was close to begging again. She needed his hands on her and he knew it.

When Bellamy glanced up at her their eyes locked before he smirked and damn if she didn't love that smirk of his. Clarke linked her hands into curls and gave a tug, just in case had any question about she wanted. This time he gave her a full smile before sliding back up the bed and settling between her legs.

He ran his hands over her inner thighs, making her shiver. He leaned down, his tongue flicking over her clit and her hips came off of the bed. He pushed her hips back down before his hand trailed over so that his thumb could brush against her while he slowly licked her folds.

Clarke tightened her fingers in his hair, pulling lightly and earning a groan from Bellamy. This seemed to push him on as his tongue slid inside of her and his thumb began to move at a faster pace. Clarke couldn't help herself when her hips began to lift off of the bed to meet the plunging of his tongue or her hands pulling him closer. She should've known that he'd be good at this.

He brought her to the edge quickly, quicker than anyone had ever been able to before, and again his name fell from her lips. "Bellamy, I'm almost there…"

She could swear that he smiled against her as he moved to suck on her clit and two fingers slid inside of her. She clamped around his fingers and when they curled, they hit her in just the right spot and she was coming, his name on lips over and over as she rode out her orgasm.

Bellamy's tongue had slid inside of her when she came and he lapped up all of her juices until she was done and spent. He slid up her body until his lips were once again on hers. "Damn Princess. You taste good."

Clarke laughed as her arms went around his neck, fingers curling into his hair again. "I thought there was talk about you fucking me."

"I'm pretty sure it was about _you_ fucking _me_."

"Hmmm...it was, wasn't it?" Clarke pulled him down into another passionate kiss, her hands straying down to cup him through his pants. Bellamy moaned against her mouth and he moved against her hand.

She quickly undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down his hips. Bellamy pulled away and made quick work of his pants. He leaned back down to kiss her again, but Clarke had other ideas.

She pushed up against him, flipping them over so that she straddled him. She took him into her hands and stroked him slowly. He groaned at her touch. "Clarke, I need to be inside of you. Now."

Clarke gave him a small smile before letting go of him and sliding back up his body. "Impatient, much?"

Bellamy growled at her before he leaned up and taking her lips again while his hands tightened on her hips. "Don't play with me, Princess."

Clarke laughed again as she positioned herself over him and then she was taking him in, the laugh dying on her lips. She went slowly, because it just felt too damn good not to, and she closed her eyes as she relished the sensations. She slid all the way down him before her eyes opened and met his- eyes full of lust and a plea to hurry.

Clarke leaned back slightly, eyes still locked with his as she began to move. They both cried out as she set a fast pace and she could already feel another orgasm building. He filled her up completely and with each stroke her clit brushed against him and it just felt so damn good. Her hands went to her breasts, pinching her nipples as she rode him. Their hips pounded together and his fingers dug into her hips as he urged her on. And then she was flying over the edge, nails digging into his chest as her she threw her head back, screaming his name.

Before she even finished coming Bellamy was flipping her onto her back, bending one leg and placing it over his shoulder as he slammed into her. Clarke wrapped her other leg around his hip as she rode out her orgasm and he continued to thrust into her. He kept up the rapid pace that she had begun and just as she began to come down he pushed her leg a little higher and he was hitting her g-spot. With just a few strokes he sent her over the edge again. His breathing was ragged as his rhythm began to waver. With one last thrust and a groan he was spilling into her.

Bellamy collapsed on top of her, head resting on her chest as they both tried to catch their breath. Once he could breathe again Bellamy rolled off of Clarke and then pulled her to him. "I knew we'd be good at that."

Clarke laughed as she lifted her head. "At what? Sex?"

Bellamy cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Obviously."

"You're so full of it."

Bellamy leaned down to kiss her. "Yeah, but you love it."

"Maybe." She paused. "So what does this mean?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes like it was completely obvious. "It means that I like you and I'd like to have sex with you on a regular basis. As in all the time. With just you and no one else."

"So what you're saying is that you want to be my boyfriend?" Her voice was teasing as she smiled.

"Sure, if that's what you want me to be." He shook his head. "I just want you to be mine."

"I already am," she whispered just before she kissed him again.

Later Bellamy would try and guess how many times she called out his name, each time the guess getting higher and higher. Their friends teased them, because there wasn't anyone at camp that hadn't heard Clarke's cries. This made Clarke blush and Bellamy's smile grow. From then on it was Bellamy's mission to see if he could make Clarke be louder than she was that first time.


End file.
